Elijah Mikaelson
|last = The Dinner Party }} Elijah first appeared in the Season Two episode . He is a vampire and one of the Originals, a group comprised of the oldest and most powerful vampires. History Most details regarding of Elijah's past are unknown, including whether or not he was ever human. Assuming he was once a human, it would mean he was turned sometime before the 15th century as he was far stronger than either Rose or Trevor, vampires turned in the mid 15th Century. At one point he was a confidant of the leader and most powerful of the Originals, Klaus, a vampire he now seeks to kill but in the 15th century serving to deliver the Petrova doppleganger. Season Two Rose and Trevor called him in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical their claim of them having a Petrova doppleganger, he was surprised that Elena existed and was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot him with a wooden stake in the hand. Then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him; however, some time later, he came to life and pulled out the stake. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah, from outside, threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout & sending all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by unspelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. With the help of the allied Dr. Martin he found Elena but surprisingly he let her and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about that he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected. In By The Light Of The Moon Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and possibly Caroline and Tyler with Elijah, Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all of Klaus) showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. In the episode Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and tells him that he can kill him when he's completed his part of the deal. Later, when Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with amazing ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus AFTER the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Alaric stabs Elijah with the white oak dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah goes to the Gilbert Family Lake House where he confronts Elena and calls off the deal. Elena pulls out a knife and threatens him by saying "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah says Stefan won't let her die and she responds she'll stab herself, Stefan will give her his blood to heal her then she'll kill herself and become a vampire, exactly like Katherine did in 1492. She says if he doesn't want to repeat that experience, he'll keep the deal they made. He apologizes and calls her bluff and she stabs herself. Elijah, not wanting Elena to die, begs to let him heal her and that the deal is back on and Elena falls into his arms, only to stab him with the dagger. He dies and Elena collapses, causing Stefan to run to her and feed her his blood to heal her. Damon appears in the doorway, saying "Tip for later, don't pull the dagger out." Powers & Abilities Elijah is an Original; he is far more powerful than all non Original vampires. He possesses all of the powers of a normal vampire, but on a far greater scale including prodegeous physical strength and the ability to glamor younger vampires as if they were human, but almost none of the weaknesses. His resistance to injuries normally fatal to vampires including staking. A Original vampire can revive from being staked even with a large piece of wood embedded in him/her several hours later even if it is still inside the body. It is unclear whether these abilities are a product of his age, inherent to Originals, or some combination of both. Regardless of their exact source, Elijah's powers are more formidable than a normal vampire. All of his standard vampire abilities are amplified beyond usual levels. His strength, speed, sensory perception, mental manipulation abilities, and regenerative abilities exceed those of all other vampires yet seen. Elijah dispatches other vampires with ease, including the decapitation of Trevor, a vampire who was over 500 years old, with a single chop to the neck. He can break a handful of lengths of chain with one hand with almost no effort. Vervain affects him only minimally. It does not appear to weaken him in any significant way and any resulting burns from physical contact regenerate in seconds. A stake to the heart merely incapacitated him, with him awakening a few hours later with no sign of permanent injury. (Rose) Finally, Elijah is able to compel both humans and vampires alike. Most notably, he compelled Rose's friend Slater to stake himself and forced Katherine's confinement in the vampire tomb. However, upon the death of a Original any non Original vampire that was compelled are free of that compulsion as seen in ''The Dinner Party''. With humans it is highly likely they remain compelled even after the death of the vampire that compelled them, otherwise the there would be many, many people who will have memories of vampire encounters over the decades, even centuries, too many to be discounted as hysteria. Elijah's powers were further demonstrated during an encounter with Damon who unsuccessfully tried to interrogate him. Nothing Damon, (who is 165 years old and a formidable vampire in his own right), did had a visual effect on him; Elijah effortlessly grabbed him by the neck and forcefully slammed him into a wall. When Damon attempted to break free, Elijah nearly broke his arm and stabbed him in the neck with a pencil causing him great pain. Calm and composed he then told Damon to show him more respect and continue to protect Elena. (Crying Wolf) Werewolves pose no threat to Elijah, who dispatches them with ease. Elijah kills them at will, ripping their hearts out and tossing them aside like ragdolls, even breaking the neck one of one with a single punch. (Crying Wolf) It is not known how Elijah can be killed. While his most notable weakness is a vulnerability to sunlight, it is not clear that exposure could kill him. Regardless, his ability to walk in the day can be attributed to a ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone. According to John Gilbert, Elijah and the other Originals can be killed with a dagger dipped in the ash of a white oak tree that dates back to the time of their genesis, but the validity of this method has not been established. (''Daddy Issues'') Alaric impales Elijah with the dagger but however it must stay in his body in order for him to stay dead leaving him his return in the air. However it is not a permanent way of killing an original. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality Although Elijah's personal feelings towards humans are largely unknown, his actions seem to indicate that he is largely indifferent towards their existence. Consistent with his larger disposition, he is decidedly neutral in his interactions with humans, demonstrating no preference regarding their existence. However, given the lack of hesitation he shows in dispatching vampires in his path, it seems likely he would treat humans in his path in a similar manner. Though Elijah's may be indifferent to humanity as a whole, he has demonstrated a respect for life; he does not kill unnecessarily or act in an abnormal manner when in the presence of the living. His interactions with a street musician are a good illustration. Rather than using his speed or mental abilities to compel the musician to give him the coins in his guitar case, Elijah placed a $100 bill in the case in exchange for the coins. Further, in his negotiations with Elena he offers, without any prompting, to protect everyone that she loves. Though these illustrations could support the notion that Elijah has an inherent level of respect for life in general, there is also a less altruistic possibility. Rather than respecting life, it is possible that Elijah merely recognizes the importance of life to humans and uses it as a bargaining chip in the pursuit of his agenda. Elijah is shown to be very cautious, always planning ahead so that he can have a head start and choosing his words with extreme care so as to show what he wanted and what could happen, such as during his conversation with Elena. He has no qualms about killing as shown when he kills Cody Webber and his vampire firends or when he kills Jules's werewolf pack when they try to kill Damon. However, both Rose and Jonas Martin have maintained tha Elijah is a man of his word and that he will keep his promises when he makes them. He shows this when he decides to spare Rose because she asks him to but kills Trevor as Rose omitted to mention him and when he saves Damon's life due to his deal with Elena. Appearances ;Season Two * * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party Trivia *Elijah is staked by Damon, but resurrects a few hours later with no permanent effects. *Elijah is strong enough to decapitate a vampire (Trevor) with a singular chop to the neck and the agility and coordination to rip out the hearts of two vampires (Cody and his companion) simultaneously. *Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals. He is the oldest and strongest vampire to be seen on the show by now, and Klaus is the only known vampire to be older than him. *In The Sacrifice, Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries likely referring to his undead status as a vampire. *Rose said that Elijah is "the Easter Bunny" in comparison to Klaus. *Elijah wants to go forward with the sacrifice ritual in order to weaken Klaus. Therefore making it easier to kill him. * Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word, but he chooses his words very carefully. (The Dinner Party) *Elijah does not appear in the books. *Elijah is the first vampire seen to be able to compel other vampires to destroy them (Slater) or leave them trapped (Katherine). *Elijah is staked on two occasions in the same episode (the Dinner Party) by Alaric (but the dagger is removed) and then by Elena. *Elijah is the second vampire (Damon was the first) that mentions the word "sweetheart", the same word that is use for Klaus in the books before kill Vickie. *Apparently, Elijah when he gives his word or promise to fulfill a deal does the same with respect to 100%. Elena realizes this and says she wants a deal with him (keep them safe to her loved ones, even when they try to kill him), he said that he accepted but Elena manages to neutralize him. Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon stakeing Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah 3322uzb.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers